


[先楊]幕間

by hinomatsiki



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 20:30:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17905100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinomatsiki/pseuds/hinomatsiki
Summary: YJ版香普爾攻略後





	[先楊]幕間

「從你身上聞得到濃厚的血味呢。」跨坐在比自己身體大了一圈的男人腰上，黑髮的青年低下頭聞了聞後，淡淡地說了這句話。  
「……您討厭我身上的血味嗎？」微瞇起的灰褐色眼睛中蘊含著愛意，男人彷彿是在碰觸易碎品一般，用自己的手指輕柔地摩挲著對方的臉龐。  
失去了平時那身軍裝掩飾，那名黑髮青年看上去比年齡更加稚嫩。  
「嗯，沒有哦。」彷彿像是被飼主撫摸著脊背而變得溫順的貓一般，青年臉上浮起的表情微微綻開，並主動將自己的臉頰湊上去磨蹭男人的手掌，「如果說殺人的話，我也是一樣的，甚至比你還多……」像在告白什麼不可告人的事一般，青年……楊他自然地放低了聲音，垂下眼。  
「你認為有多少人命就是因為我下的一個命令而被剝奪掉呢？」像自言自語一般說出這話時，黑髮的青年的眼底露出了昏暗的色彩，嘴角更像在自嘲一般微微上揚。  
先寇布在心中深深地嘆了一口氣。  
楊威利是一名很強的人。這不是指肉身上的強度，而是說他是名具有強韌精神力的人。但要是覺得因此他就不會受傷，就大錯特錯了。  
比起任何人都還要來得厭惡戰爭的這個人，卻比所有人都擁有在戰爭中發光發熱的才能這件事，也算是相當諷刺的事。  
他會為此而難過，有時候更會出現自虐的一面。  
「你的手指很粗呢。」楊撈起先寇布的手，故意像在惡作劇一樣輕啄了一下男人的指尖，然後又如奶貓想嘗試牛奶味道一般用舌頭輕舔了一圈。  
而且還刻意發出了響亮的一聲啾的聲響。  
指尖傳回的感覺，又濕、又熱。  
「粗的，就只有手指而已嗎？」男人放任了楊的動作，一挑眉露出笑容，用著不遜的態度跟話語，如同在挑釁一般看著眼前的青年。  
「呵呵，你是想讓我回答什麼？」在男人的凝視下，楊臉上原本還殘留著一絲陰鬱的表情已經如雪一般消融殆盡，他以柔和帶甜味的聲音回答，「當然，你的東西也很粗……總是在我裡面不停暴動，還專挑舒服的地方來蹭……使著勁抽送……一次又一次把我送上高潮……」  
光是這樣描述著，身體就漸漸有了反應，楊的聲音中自然也開始帶上了熱度。  
心臟跳動的速度加快了幾個拍子。  
「快一點，我想跟你做。別再拖延了，快點給我，先寇布……」  
「……如您所願。」男人粗暴地像是咬上去一般塞住自己所愛之人的嘴唇，並將自己的舌頭擠入了唇齒之間。

已經很習慣被疼愛的後孔，才剛接納手指，就已經做好往外綻放的準備。指尖稍一用力擦過熟知的敏感處，楊眼前彷彿就看到了往四面八方炸開的白色火花。在那一瞬間意識整個變白，身體也一下子失去了控制。在高潮的餘韻中，楊拼命地想要調整紊亂的呼吸，只是腰卻是無意識地前後搖擺著，想要更加貼近那名男人。  
緊緊摟住先寇布的脖頸，楊發出甜膩的呻吟聲。  
「嗯、嗯嗯……啊、嗚……那裡……」宇宙色的那雙黑色眼瞳現在濛著一層水潤的霧氣，以及蕩漾開的恍惚。緊蹙起的眉頭、為了呻吟而張開的淡色嘴唇、在快感下鬆緩下來的臉龐，全都像在表達著「很舒服」的意思。溼潤起來的黏膜一縮一縮地夾緊了探入的手指，表現出對於男人給予的快樂的那份喜悅。  
然後在被手指開拓好的後孔，先寇布的肉莖就壓了上去磨蹭數下後——然後強硬地擴開了狹窄的穴孔。  
「啊啊、啊……！」楊在那瞬間有懷疑過自己是否會被從身體內側竄上的灼熱火焰就這樣給燒成灰燼，被那根粗壯硬挺的肉物狠狠地摩擦肉道，每次突進時帶來苦痛快樂相交的快樂讓他氣息一下就亂了，聲音更是不斷拔高。只要是先寇布碰觸到的地方都很舒服，根本停不了腰部的晃動。貫穿在肉中的雄性肉刃在抽送時不停狙擊著敏感的位置，因為那稱得上是暴力一般的快感，楊腰間的筋肉跟著一抽一抽地抽搐，就連被撐開的深處也跟著絞緊並且痙攣起來。  
「提督的這裡……一直拼命吸著我，像是一秒都不願意放開我一樣……而且、夾得好厲害……不停地縮著呢……」  
「……這些、真是該被以性騷擾……嗚、起訴的話……嗯、嗚嗯…！！」楊聽著先寇布的話忍不住笑了出聲，但旋即又墜入那令人難以抗衡的快感潮流中。從髮稍到腳趾，身體上沒有一處變得不像是性感帶，就連神經都更加敏銳。然後快感的大浪一波過去又連著新的一波，帶給大腦神經一股要麻痺掉的快意。  
「那您會……起訴我嗎？」先寇布瞇起眼，帶著笑的聲音在欲望作用下變得更加低沉磁性。可以說是過於強烈的壓迫力帶給他陣陣快感，一個鬆懈馬上就要射在那處肉穴內。為了支撐楊的身體而伸出的手，現在是緊捉著青年的細腰在激烈地上下搖動，而這又讓人忍不住感到興奮，粗暴地一再重複著這樣大開大合的抽插行為。  
「嗯……不會……先寇布，你有舒服嗎？」楊的嘴裡洩出甜膩的喘息，然後用那雙被欲望浸濕的眼睛凝視著先寇布的臉。  
「很舒服……讓人想就這樣死在您身體內的舒服……」緊咬住男性性器的肉穴裡的肉，為了要讓那根硬物進入到更深處而在不住蠕動，並且貪婪地索求著更多快樂。前端頂到了深處那突然變得狹窄之處，先寇布知道那裡是結腸的入口位置，低笑著猛地往上挺，將軟肉往周遭擴開。  
已經被粗壯的異物戳搗無數次的那裡，為了迎合男人而微微擴張開來。那樣的感覺雖然令人恐懼，但身體卻擅自為了能因此獲得的快樂而在顫抖。從被侵犯的那處竄上的刺激與快感完全融合在一起，變成就連大腦都要燒成灰一般的猛烈大火。  
輕柔地撫摸著自己的肚子，就像是想藉由這樣的動作來確認深入到內裡的男人性器形狀，楊朝著先寇布露出了妖艷的微笑。


End file.
